


The Future Jutsu

by Fanfanfanatic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also they switch from top to bottom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, First times everything really, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, up to date with manga chapter 696
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfanatic/pseuds/Fanfanfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SasuNaru/NaruSasu] Sasuke has returned to Konoha after the war, on a mission with Naruto, they're both hit with a jutsu that sends them to the future. TURNS OUT THEIR FUTURESELVES ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP! Wahhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, that's the job of M. Kishimoto 
> 
> Prewarning, the future of the fic should contain some good old boyxboy smut, so if your not into yaoi then feel free to leave (like seriously what are you even doing clicking on this story). If you areeeee into that then please enjoy.
> 
> I basically wanted to write quite carefree, in character, sasunarusasu fiction whilst improving my smut writing skills. My style here is a lot more relaxed and maybe silly at times, but who doesn't love a bit of that, am I right? Anyway leave me your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Sylvana.

### INTO THE RABBIT HOLE

The warm rays of sun felt nice against the skin, even the gentle breeze coming in from the window felt refreshing as it ruffled the curtain. What did not feel good was the blaring alarm clock that filled the room with noise, that was just a pain in the ass.

Naruto let out a sleepy yawn, rubbing his eyes with one hand and using the other to fumble for the stop button on the clock. Eventually, after way too much effort was exerted on his part, the apartment fell silent and the working day was on its way to getting started. After the initial disorientation made between the passage of his bedroom to the bathroom in the hall, Naruto rinsed his face with the cold, flowing water from the tap.

A glance in the mirror would tell you one thing, Uzumaki Naruto was not one for mornings. Running his fingers through the blond mess that was his hair, he gave one last tired sigh, watching the reflected blue eyes become more alert and awake. The sun tattoo on the palm of his hand tingled as it did every morning, it happened so often he barely noticed anymore, but today it stung a little more significantly, to which Naruto completely ignored.

Naruto swung the cabinet door open, taking out his toothbrush and spreading a liberal amount of toothpaste on it. Holding the brush under the water, he hummed in approval once he was able to feel the minty flavour enter his mouth.

After a moments pacing around the room, there came a sight creak of footsteps from the hallway. Normally Sasuke never made any noise when he walked but then again, he wasn't his sharpest in the mornings either. As the noise got louder, Naruto turned to face the door, watching as his roommate emerged through the door with an annoyed expression.

"Gooph mooming!" Naruto mumbled cheerfully upon seeing Sasuke, squinting his eyes in a foamy smile.

Sasuke stood in the doorway unimpressed, rolling his eyes. "Don't talk to me when you brush your teeth, usuratonkachi." He cautioned, pushing past Naruto's shoulder to get to the sink.

Meh, always so bossy. Naruto gave a small sigh, moving a little away to give Sasuke some more space as he continued to brush furiously. Naruto leaned against the wall as he watched the other get his own toothbrush ready. Sasuke looked the same as always, his duckbutt hair defying gravity, his smooth skin looking slightly pale in the bathroom light, dressed in his black pyjamas. You would think it would kill him to dress in a colour less morbid, but then again Naruto really couldn't imagine him wearing orange, fish-cake boxers like he currently was.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, and somehow he still managed to frown even with a toothbrush in his mouth. It only made Naruto chuckle, Sasuke never did look as threatening in the mornings, he was more like one of those grumpy cats you shouldn't touch unless you wanted teeth dents on your arm.

Sasuke narrowed his ebony eyes at Naruto as the blond boy snorted at his own analogy, it was almost as if Sasuke could tell Naruto was insulting him even if it was mentally.

Naruto leaned towards the sink, spitting out the paste and rinsing out with water. He got back up, casually wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, "Has anyone ever told you how amusing you are in the morning, Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head as though he had already heard too much of Naruto's voice for the day, despite the slight amusement on his expression. He too leaned towards the sink, giving a few more good scrubs before spitting the contents down with water.

"Has anyone ever told you how _annoying_ you are in the morning, dobe?" Sasuke replied, as he stood up straight, grabbing the nearest hand towel to dry himself.

"Yes, actually. You never fail to remind me." Naruto snorted, placing the toothbrush back in the cabinet, moving around Sasuke to get to the door.

"Only because it's true." Sasuke explained, as he stayed in front of the mirror. He grabbed his foaming cleanser from the side, dotting the cream across his face.

"Your opinion, Sasuke." Naruto called as he crossed into his room. Quickly yanking on his orange trousers that lay strewn across the room.

He could hear Sasuke's loud muffled retort from the bathroom, but the boy was too far away to be heard clearly. After removing his pyjama top and grabbing his black mesh one, Naruto stumbled back shirtless to the hall to continue his discussion with Sasuke. "Yo,what did you say? I couldn't hear."

Sasuke sighed impatiently turning around to face Naruto, "I said, name me one person who would disagree?" He frowned as he noticed Naruto's shirtless form standing in the doorway, he rollied his eyes and turned back to the sink.

"Ahhh...I dunno, I guess Hinata wouldn't call me annoying." Naruto replied, pulling the shirt over his head. "Though I don't think she could insult anyone even if she wanted to."

"More like, she doesn't have the backbone to do it." Sasuke retorted, washing water against his face.

"More like, she just a nice person, Sasuke. You should try it sometime." Naruto made his way back into his room, in search of his track suit top, Naruto heard Sasuke follow him also. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"I've been back at the village for over a year and you're still determined to reform me." Sasuke commented, watching as Naruto rifled through his closet.

"You're not trying to kill me or the Kages, so that's reformed under my standards." Naruto spoke after successfully locating his track jacket. He turned towards Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows "Why aren't you getting ready?, we have a mission today remember"

Sasuke ran his hand through his dark hair, arching his eyebrows pointedly. "I always remember. Hn, since when did you care for being on time?"

"Since Tsunade threatened to take my Ichiraku ramen coupons away." Naruto pouted, remembering how dead serious she seemed when she said it too, not fun.

"Don't worry, dobe. We still have about twenty minutes before we should head out, and I'm sure she doesn't actually care about your coupons, I know _I_ don't." Sasuke smirked, pushing himself off the frame and retreating to his room to get dressed.

A small smile that crept on Naruto's face, yeah, Sasuke's shitty way of trying to comfort him. He really couldn't complain though, he did feel a little better about the coupons at least. Overall Sasuke was an alright roommate, better than Naruto had imagined, despite being bossy and anal control-freak from time to time, he had quite a lot of handy attributes that made up for it. One being the clean state he kept the apartment, though he refuses to go near Naruto's disorganised room, Naruto couldn't ignore how useful it was to have everywhere else in order. Plus Sasuke can, sometimes, be relatively funny, though Naruto's sure most of it was unintentional.

As minutes passed, the time soon came for them to leave the house and Naruto had only just managed to chug down a carton of milk. Sasuke was as punctual as always waiting by the door, he wore the customary ninja attire, similar to that of Kakashi's or Iruka's, he had abandoned his previous robe because it apparently made the villagers too nervous of him. Despite Sasuke was the one who was told to rush in the first place, the raven haired boy waited by the front door holding out Naruto's ninja headband.

Naruto grumbled thank you, before tying it around his forehead. He was pleased to see Sasuke also wearing the hidden leaf symbol, though Sasuke had been at the village for almost over a year now, the reminder never failed to make him feel content and proud.

"Stop smiling, usuratonkachi." Sasuke warned.

//

The pair made it to the Konoha gates in record time, apparently when ramen coupons were one the line shit got real, well at least for Naruto that was. There waiting for them was an Anbu ninja, the person was holding a package, their expressionless mask looking as creepy as ever. They had a simple task that day, deliver the object to neighbouring village, normally such mundane tasks wouldn't be given to the two saviours of Konoha, but according to Tsunade it contained S-class information that needed to be delivered without fail.

For some reason Naruto also got the strange feeling that the package would bring more problems than it should. But, he shook the feeling off as needless paranoia, maybe being around the bastard for prolonged hours was starting to rub off. Sasuke didn't look too pleased with it either.

As the relinquished the item from the Anbu, the ninja vanished in a flash, only the wisps of dust evidence to their presence. With the package safe in Sasuke's hands - apparently Naruto couldn't be trusted - they made their way outside the confinements of the village.

The journey passed much as usual, they ran between trees, crossing borders without much interaction. Sasuke never did talk outside the apartment, it must have been a deep-rooted habit of his. Naruto assumed it was to maintain his distance from strangers, which was affective in that case, since Sasuke rarely got approached by fangirls anymore, but Naruto also assumed it was his way of keeping attention on potential dangers. Naruto was the opposite, he enjoyed talking on missions. Even though Sasuke never replied, the occasionally nod every once in a while was enough for Naruto to know his friend was vaguely listening. It didn't mean that Naruto was being reckless either, Naruto had significantly improved his chakra detection as of late and that allowed him to be a bit more carefree with his speech. It did mean though, that whenever Sasuke did start talking, it signalled something wrong even if Sasuke didn't explicitly say it in his words.

"-ne, and I never really understood why Kakashi loved the miso-juice eggplant, because it tastes really gross. Personally, I think ramen is..."

"Naruto, I think we should take a bearing soon." Sasuke ordered in an almost inaudible whisper, as they continued to travel forward.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, surprised when he caught the red colour in Sasuke's eyes. He had activated his sharingan but what alerted Naruto more was Sasuke's expression of hostility and focus. Naruto didn't say another word, instead he concentrated on the chakra around him, trying to pick up the signature of the enemies. Naruto frowned as he felt the tiniest hint of a presence coming directly from the right, it seemed they weren't too far away. What unnerved Naruto was that from a distance that close the intruders should have been easily detected, but they weren't which suggested they must have been high ranking ninja, trained in masking chakra scents.

Naruto began slowing down, so that he was level with Sasuke, they exchanged looks which was all they needed to be synchronised. It was weird how Naruto could spend hours arguing with Sasuke to get him to understand but the moment they're on the battlefield they knew exactly what the other was thinking with a single look. Naruto never really understood _it_ but he was just really glad _it_ existed, because right now, he could tell Sasuke wanted to attack before the enemies had a chance too.

Naruto reached down into his weapons pouch, setting four shuriken between his fingers. The was only a moments hesitation before he rapidly flung them in the direction of the enemy with as much power as he could muster. Two kunai knives, that sasuke threw, came soaring from over his shoulder hitting each other at an angle before striking the opponent metres in front.

From the sound of metal colliding, to the sound grunts coming the forest trees, three men revealed themselves. It appeared to Naruto that they had used some advanced level invisibility jutsu. While two of the attackers deflected the incoming objects, the remaining advanced forward with a sword in hand. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, cutting the air in two as he gracefully wielded the weapon in his hand. He clashed swords with the adversary, a metallic pang hanging in the air. Naruto always admired Sasuke's talent of manipulating the katana, his movements were effortless, Naruto had nowhere near that level of skill. However, where Naruto lacked in weapon wielding he made up for in sheer power.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried, being the first to use ninjutsu in the battle. Two shadow clones appeared either side of him, launching towards the assailants. Naruto was immersed in physical combat immediately, blocking the punches and kicks while keeping steady on the trees branches.

Naruto kept stealing nervous glances at Sasuke, not because Sasuke was losing ground but more because his opponent seemed frighteningly confident, there was no doubt to who was the ring leader. They traded equal blows, for every powerful hit Sasuke gave, he received one just as hard.

"Concentrate on your own fight, dobe!" Sasuke warned, not taking his eyes away from the enemy in front of him for a second.

"I am, teme!" Naruto shot back, emphasising his words with a finishing kick to one of his opponents, that sent the man flying into the back of a tree. "Do you need my help?!"

Sasuke turned to face Naruto, a look of offence tarnishing his features. "Like I need anything from yo-..."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, expelling all the air from his lungs.

He could see it. Sasuke couldn't see it because he was looking away... but Naruto could see it. Even though it's as cliché as hell, Naruto honestly felt as though everything had slowed down, because he could see the the individual hand seals the opponent was forming across from Sasuke, he could see that even with lightning reflexes Sasuke wouldn't make it away on time. As the light of chakra began to form in the hands of the attacker, Naruto felt his body compelled to move forward regardless of his own well-being or better judgement, he leaped in front of Sasuke at an impossible speed, just in time to feel the shock of the jutsu course through his body but the body of Sasuke too.

Naruto felt the technique thrum through his body. He felt the branch from under his feet disappear as he propelled towards the earth, he also felt the warmth of Sasuke behind him as he too fell to the ground.

There was the impact as Naruto made it to the ground but then it was over. What ever jutsu the attacker had used on the both of them had ended and there was nothing but silence.

Naruto groaned, as he rolled of onto the grass, streaking dirt against his face. "Sasuke?" Naruto managed to croak "...Sa-Sasuke are you safe?"

There was a silence. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke despite the slight spin of his surroundings. Naruto's gaze caught on the boy, Sasuke lay on the ground with eyes shut, body immobile. "Sasuke!" Naruto tried once again, his panic rising with each void second.

With the lack of response, Naruto forced his body to move, despite the ache his felt in all his muscles. He felt his own heartbeat thud hard against his ribcage, a pounding in his ears, a familiar sensation of fear. His mind was ambushed with the memory of the ice dome and Sasuke's body covered with poisonous spikes, it was the first and only moment Naruto feared the death of his best friend.

Naruto manoeuvred towards Sasuke, so that he could view his face from a profile perspective. "Sasuke." Naruto repeated, his mind and body alert with adrenaline.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto began shaking the shoulders of Sasuke, lifting his body into a seated position, with each shake came more strength. "Sasuke, wake up." The silence was almost deafening, Naruto could feel the start of tears prickling in his vision as he continued to relentlessly shake. "Sasuke, teme!"

Naruto gave a hard slap across Sasuke's face. Seconds passed and just Naruto was raising his hand up to do it again, a groan emerged for the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his expression slowly transforming into one of serious pissed-offness. "What the fuck do you think your doing, Naruto?" Sasuke gritted.

Naruto could already see the red mark blooming across Sasuke's cheek but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He laughed, giving Sasuke the manliest hug he could muster at that moment, allowing time for the preliminary tears to recede back.

"First you slap me, then you hug me. You have serious issues, Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled, becoming less annoyed despite his best efforts.

"I thought something happened to you." Naruto explained into Sasuke's shoulder.

"If you haven't noticed, something did happen to me." He replied bluntly.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I just thought that...it's doesn't really matter."

"If it doesn't matter can you get off me then." Sasuke huffed, removing Naruto from his proximity with force.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Naruto coughed, running a hand through his own blond hair. He pushed himself up, quickly regaining the balance on his feet. Through he muscles kept locking up, he found that his body was considerably less achy.

Naruto held out a hand, which Sasuke gingerly took. Sasuke leaned into him as he wobbled under his own weight, which was rare sight to say the least, Naruto had to hold back his smile.

Sasuke brushed the dirt from his trouser and palms, detaching himself from Naruto. "Where did the assassins go?" Sasuke scrutinised, activating his sharingan to take a scope of the area.

"They were gone when I opened my eyes," Naruto explained, "Maybe we fell unconscious for longer than we thought? You were knocked out pretty bad."

"No. It can't have be more than a few minutes." Sasuke interjected.

"Sasuke, I know it's kinda embarrassing that we let ourselves get hit, but it's probably been hours."

"I dont care about my pride, teme. We couldn't have can't been down longer than a few minutes because the sun is still at the centre of the sky. The only other conclusion is that we've been out for a whole day which I highly doubt." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

"Oh." Naruto exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, maybe they fled?"

"Why would they leave without..." A look of panic crossed Sasuke's face. He abruptly reached for his inner vest pocket, his features relaxing as he gripped the package hidden there. The relief was soon replaced by confusion."...Why would they attack us and then...not take the package? That doesn't make sense."

"I, uhh, don't know." Naruto replied, with a frown. "But we should probably go back to the village to get checked out by Tsunade-baachan"

"Our orders were to deliver the package without fail, Naruto."

"Yeah, and if we collapse on the journey there because of this jutsu, the package still won't get delivered and probably get stolen too. She doesn't value the package over our health." Naruto explained rather adamantly, his blue eyes not wavering.

"I guess so." Sasuke mummered, rubbing his temple to relieve the headache forming underneath his skull.

"Well, let's go then. If we hurry we can get there in about 45 minutes. Do you think you can go full speed?" Naruto questioned, gathering up their kit that had fallen on the floor as preparation.

"I told you not to worry about me, that's how we got in this mess in the first place."

"Yeah, blame the guy who is just concerned for his teammate." Naruto replied incredulously.

"I will, It's your fault for asking stupid questions during battle. I had it under control.." Sasuke emphasised, snatching the gear from Naruto's hand

"Sure you did." Naruto retorted, rolling his eyes. He gave Sasuke one last once over before charging up the old oak tree in front of them, finding his footing on its branches.

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke muttered as followed up the tree, he tried his very best not to smirk.

As they both raced towards the village, everything went by amiss. Their surroundings looked exactly the same, but it felt different. They couldn't exactly pinpoint what had exactly changed. Fortunately, they wouldnt have to wait much longer before they found out for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

### I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT KONOHA 

The sun burned in the sky, providing a sweltering heat to all those below. Naruto felt the material from his sweat jacket cling to his skin as he ran from tree to tree. They were close to village now, only minutes away, though the fast-paced journey had already taken its affect. 

Naruto measured Sasuke's and his own chakra system, and despite their best efforts to power through, there was an undeniable disruption which had left their reserves drained. If they had been further away from the village they would have taken a rest to recharge by now, but they were so close they decided to push their limit for the last stretch. 

As the swooping trees began to diminish in number, Naruto felt relieved as they finally breached the clearing. Konoha's gates stood sturdy and strong, and Naruto felt instantly safe. "We made it! Yosh!!" 

"About time." Sasuke grunted, as he exerted what was left of his chakra to land gracefully on his feet, metres from the entrance.

Naruto also landed swiftly by his side, wiping the back of his hand against his forehead. The temperature was starting to make him a little feverish, and he even contemplated taking off his orange sweat jacket, but Naruto wasn't too keen on walking around in his revealing mesh shirt, regardless of the situation. 

As they made their way through the towering gates, everything seemed normal. The guards were on duty, the buildings were intact, the were lots of villagers....there was a surprising amount of villagers in fact. As they ambled closer to the buildings, the overall noise coming from the centre of the village became overwhelming. "Do you hear that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's black gaze met with Naruto's and his forehead creased in thought. "I...don't know what that is."

Both boys entered deeper into the village, reaching the heart of Konoha. The main street was packed with people, whilst pedestrians lined the sides, carriages took the bulk of the road. Naruto was amazed, the place seemed full of life but from what he could remember, there couldn't have been more than twenty villagers this morning.

"What's with all these people?" Naruto asked, not quite ready to believe his eyes. 

Sasuke moved closer to Naruto, not wanting to lose him as people pushed past in a rush. "The last time I saw the streets this crowded was at the celebration festival after the war." 

Naruto could barely hear Sasuke through the crowd noise, he couldn't even see Sasuke. He tried to stop in the middle of the street but the flow of people pulled him forwards. There were faces and faces Naruto had never seen before and that feeling of safety upon entering the village was quickly dissipating. 

"I barely recognise anyone here ?!" Naruto's voice rose.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's nervousness. This was somewhat a reoccurrence to him, any heightened emotion Naruto was experiencing could almost always be sensed by Sasuke. He often wondered if it was the part of the eternal link the sage of sixth paths explained. Nevertheless, Sasuke felt the rise in anxiety and instinctively gripped Naruto's arm, knowing the contact would root Naruto back to his senses.

"Wait, Naruto. These people seem calm, it's like they don't notice anythings different." 

Naruto observed his surroundings, and Sasuke was right, everybody was perfectly content. It was as though everybody was acting like this was the norm....this clearly wasn't the norm. "What's happening?"

"I don't know anymore than you, Naruto." Sasuke muttered leaning closer so they couldn't be overheard. "It's feels like a completely different village, I don't trust this." 

As they continued to passage onwards, there seemed to be more carriages and horses transporting carts. This couldn't be Konoha, Naruto decided. There were a few carriages that stayed stationary to one side of the busy traffic and there seemed to be a woman inside waiting for her driver.

Without thinking much of it, Naruto tapped the glass window to get her attention. The dark-haired woman seemed taken by surprise and also a little peeved. She cautiously cracked the side door open, eyeing both boys warily, 

Naruto felt Sasuke's presence move closer to him, "What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke whispered over his shoulder. 

"I, um, wanted to..." 

"What do you want?" The woman asked in a hostile manner once she had finished glaring at the two boys.

Naruto felt a bit unnerved by her response, it wasn't like they were rogue ninjas or someone to be scared of, well, maybe Sasuke didn't look so friendly. Regardless, Naruto managed to get his voice to work, "I..I was wondering if this was Konoha Village?" 

"Village?" The woman gave a light scoff, "This is Konoha City, the tourist information building is further along the street." She dismissed, her hand going back to close the door.  
"Uh wait!" Naruto called, shoving his hand through the gap to halt her movements "I was..why are there so many people on the streets?"

The woman's dark eyebrows furrowed, "I'm assuming you come from a small village. This is how it's like in Konoha everyday, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave." With this being said, the woman shut the door (Naruto, had luckily moved his fingers away) and she pulled down the blind of the window.

Naruto felt a cold worry thrum through his body. "Where the hell are we!" Naruto exclaimed, turning around to search for answers in Sasuke's face. 

"Konoha city." Sasuke replied flatly. 

"No, you know what I mean! Where is our village?" Naruto replied, getting slightly pissed off. It was only until he caught the dark shimmer of worry in Sasuke's eyes, that it sunk how fucked their situation truly was.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, roughly rubbing his hand against his face. "I need time to think."

"I'm sorry," Naruto gave an exhausted sigh. "Do you think we should go somewhere quiet?"

"I doubt there's such a place in this...city" 

"Yeah you're right, there probably isn't." Naruto concluded, he noticed an alley between two buildings and it seemed empty. "We should find someone to help us, but...I don't trust anyone here." 

"Yeah, and guessing from that ladies reaction, the people here don't trust you either." Sasuke scoffed. He noticed Naruto heading towards the secluded alley and followed close behind, his hand still touching his arm. "I think we should keep to ourselves and we should really wait until midnight before we do anything."

Naruto kept silent, his mind deep in thought as he contemplated their next move. Despite the fact the village had changed, this was still Konoha and that meant that there was still a Hokage. "I think we should find Tsunade." 

"Why?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Because whatever has happened here, Tsunade should know about it...and I trust her."

"How do you know she's even here in this city?"

"Well, we should go to the hospital if we want to know, that's normally where she is at this time of day."

Sasuke breathed out heavily, thinking about the situation warily. He looked up into his friends blue eyes, and gave Naruto a reluctant look. "Fine. We could probably get our health checked out too while we're there." 

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Naruto grinned.

"Dobe, you completely forgot the reason we came back was to get our health checked." 

"Mah, mah, ok I kinda forgot, but I definitely think it's a good idea now you've said it" Naruto rolled his eyes, moving out into the busy street, bringing Sasuke along by the shoulder. "You couldn't let us have a good moment, could you?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Whatever......also stop touching me all the time." He frowned, roughly detaching himself from Naruto's grip. He made an effort to pull in front and put some space between them.

"Hey, you started it." Naruto called from behind.

"As if." Sasuke retorted, willing himself to ignore the fact that Naruto was partially right.

"Teme." Naruto sighed, increasing his pace to catch up.

//

They managed to keep anymore hanging insults at bay as they both headed towards the hospital, Naruto just prayed that it's location hadn't also changed. The further they travelled, the more Naruto began to grasp the busy the villa...city was. He couldn't remember there ever being this many people living here, the population had at least doubled. After several minutes walking, both Naruto and Sasuke arrived at their destination, standing below the several-story hospital. They entered the building, joining the flow of people as they passed through the entrance doors. 

The interior looked much like the same, perhaps it looked cleaner but Naruto wasn't very good at spotting the differences. Naruto pulled his vision from the room and went to the reception desk where Sasuke stood waiting, elbow leaned against the wooden surface. 

"I would like to arrange an appointment to see the Head Medical Ninja....please." Naruto heard Sasuke request. His tone was what Naruto would call 'unintentionally smouldering' as it usual was when he was attempting to be, well, not a bastard, I guess.

"Certainly, what day and time would you like to schedule?" The mousey-brown haired receptionist asked, obviously a little taken in by Sasuke's demur. 

"I'd prefer, right now." Sasuke remarked impatiently, apparently having given up on trying to be polite.

"Well, she's currently occupied with Shizune-san." 

"I don't really ca-"

"-We will wait." Naruto cut in, before Sasuke could say something that would get them kicked out. "Could you perhaps call us when she's done." 

"Certainly, Uzumaki-sama." The receptionist replied, eyeing Sasuke with distaste.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm to pull him away, since Sasuke looked quite prepared to chidori the woman in the heart. Once they were a good two meters away, Naruto turned towards the other, a roll in his eyes, "Can you at least try to be nice to others?" 

"She knew your name." Sasuke muttered.

"What?"

"I said, she knew your name." Sasuke's voice sounding a little more forced, he never did like repeating himself.

"So? I _do_ come to the hospital a lot."

"Yeah, but why did she refer to you with '-sama'."

Naruto brought his hand to rub the back of his neck, "Ahh, I dunno, I guess I did save the five great shinobi villages." 

"Yeah but so did I." 

"Could it be that Sasuke-chan is a little jealous?"

"If you value your life don't call me 'chan' again." Sasuke threatened, "And as if I care if that woman has a crush on you or not, it's just strange she called you 'sama'." 

Naruto gave him a knowing look that could only be interpreted as smugness.

"Shut up, usuratonkachi." Sasuke huffed, finding a place to sit in the waiting room. He was annoyed when he saw only joints seats available, it meant that he'd probably have to sit next to the dobe. He hoped the wait wasn't going to be too long, Naruto was a pain when he got bored.

Naruto scoffed in amusement, shaking his head as he took the seat next to him. They kept quiet as they waited, mostly because Sasuke wasn't in the mood for conversation, in fact, he seemed perfectly content glaring at Naruto the entire time. Naruto found himself twiddling his thumbs and playing with the edge of his sweat jacket. He tried his best to give off a friendly vibe since most of the visitors were watching them suspiciously.

As more minutes passed, Naruto could feel himself become increasingly restless. With Sasuke giving him the cold shoulder, he really had nothing to do. Naruto watched in curiosity the middle aged man who sat to his right. His hand was wrapped in a bloodied towel and he had a scar running down his face, though the latter injury appeared years old. 

"Ah, are you alright ojiisan?" Naruto asked, concerned for the man's shaking arm. 

The older man seemed slightly surprised by the interaction, but he responded nonetheless. "I, ah, broke some fingers whilst repairing my roof.' He explained, readjusting the towel on his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's okay. Not the first bone I've broken." The middle age man chuckled, relaxing in his chair "Why are you waiting in the hospital?"

"Because he's an moron, and I'm hoping the doctors can cure him." Sasuke cut in, not caring that he just interrupted Naruto's conversation. " I told you not to talk to strangers." he whispered closely to Naruto.

"Well, that's a nice friend you've got." The man commented, finding amusement in the pair.

"He's a delight." Naruto scoffed, choosing to ignore Sasuke's warning, "We're actually here waiting for the Hokage."

"Ah." The older man raised his eyebrows, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but are you by any chance related to the Hokage?"

The statement made Naruto's blue eyes widen, "Umm, I guess people have compared me the the fourth Hokage in the past."

"No, no, I don't mean the fourth, I mean our current Hokage" 

"Wait, what? Do you mean Tsuna-..."

"SAKURA HARUNO CALLING FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI." The receptionist's voice called over the speaker.

Naruto wanted to continue speaking with the man, however, Sasuke has lost interest in the conversation a while back and dragged Naruto onto his feet. Without a word in edges way, Naruto felt himself manoeuvred to the desk. Sasuke seemed oddly pissed and Naruto soon understood why.

"I thought I told you I wanted an appointment with the head medical ninja, not Haruno." Sasuke ordered violently over the desk, not even trying to cushion his words in the slightest anymore.

"I'm sorry, but for your information the head medical ninja of Konoha _is_ Sakura Haruno, who else are you seeking to speak with?" 

Naruto tried processing the information, when the hell did Sakura get such a prestigious promotion?He spoke before Sasuke had the chance, "But where has Tsunade-baachan gone?"

"Ahh Tsunade-sama has been on a leave of absence for quite sometime, but Haruno-sama has taken her position, she can be found in her office, ground floor, five doors down." 

"But...but..but I saw Tsunade yesterday!" Naruto called out, he had reached confusion overload.

"Uzumaki-sama, you really shouldn't be going to those gambling houses." The receptionist giggled slighty, holding the clipboard to cover her smile. 

"Naruto, let's go." Sasuke commanded, moving past the desk. He gave Naruto little time before he was dragging him by the arm too, through the ground floor's corridor.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?! I hadn't finished talking to her." Naruto protested, struggling to get some ground as he was continuously pulled along. 

"We shouldn't be talking to strangers here, no one can be trusted. I don't care if it's a person with broken fingers or a girl trying to flirt with you, we trust no one." Sasuke retorted, moving Naruto along with unrelenting force, his eyes searching for the correct door.

"Get off me." Naruto barked, viciously tugging his hand away from Sasuke's grip. They halted in front of a door, fortunately it was the one they were searching for. 'Head Medical Ninja's Office' was carved into the wooden plaque and Sakura's name was donned below it. "Something really strange is going on here." Naruto started, taking his eyes away from the door.

"Don't you think I know that, dobe." Sasuke bit back angrily. "Don't you understand that I'm trying to look out for us." 

"I know, but, but, first that guy said I look related to Tsunade! and now this receptionist says Tsunade's gone, what the hell is going on?" 

"What do you want me to say, Naruto?...I don't know." Sasuke sighed frustratedly, rubbing his hand across his face. 

Without even a moment to reply, the noise of a turning handle sounded to their side and the office door opened by its own accord. Both boys turned towards the movement, slightly stunned at what they saw. It was Sakura but a different looking Sakura. Well, actually, her hair was the same pink colour, it was maybe parted a little differently, her eyes were still wide and green, she still had the diamond on her forehead marking the strength of a thousand seal, the only real difference was the fact that she was....extremely well-endowed, like her breasts were considerably larger for better use of a word. It was kinda a shock to the system for the boys. 

"Why are you two whispering outside? You better not be gossiping about me," Sakura huffed, breaking the long leave of silence. When neither replied she just rolled her eyes, leaving the door open to walk to her desk. "I don't know why I bother with you two." She muttered. 

Naruto shot a look of concern to Sasuke. He also seemed to have noticed the difference in their former teammate, Sasuke's brows were furrowed in confusion and his black eyes wavered.

"Ah, uhh, Sakura-chan." Naruto began rather nervously, shutting the door behind him. "H-how are you?"

"Um fine, a little tired," Sakura replied, mindlessly filling out some forms on her desk. "I just finished a long meeting, but...I...." She looked up from her papers, and gave an amused eyebrow as she studied the two boys. "...may I ask why you're dressed like that?" 

"Dressed like what?" Naruto asked.

"You know what I mean, I haven't seen you were those clothes for years....oh god, please don't tell me this another role play." Sakura sighed, looking away to return to her casual signing of letters. 

The boys must have been more synchronised than they thought because in that moment, they both gave Sakura a seriously confused look. "A role-what?" Sasuke voiced first.

"How many times have I told you not to involve me in your weird sex life." Sakura continued, shaking her head in disapproval.

"A sex-what?!!!" Naruto cried, craning forward in his shock.

"Ahh Naruto keep it down, people are sleeping in this hospital." Sakura scolded, giving Naruto a stern gaze, "So _now_ you feign innocence when _I_ bring it up, but it's casual discussion when you're telling me all about this and that and positions I'd rather not know about."

"I've never done that." Naruto protested in utter shock, trying to recall if anytime in the past year he had told Sakura his sexual experiences...wait, no that wasn't even possible, he had no sexual experiences, he was a virgin.

"Well less you actual, more Sasuke, he does it intentionally." 

"He does?" Naruto managed to stutter out. He was deliberating whether of not he should even look at Sasuke right now. From what he previously believed he thought the bastard was also a virgin, heck even asexual, this was so not what Naruto needed to hear.

"You have the worst memory, Naruto. Fine, fine, whatever you say. I'll play along if I have to." Sakura sighed melodramatically, a fond smile playing on her lips, "but please tell me you actually came in here to give me good news, I don't want to know if your ordering me to work overtime again." 

Naruto hesitated there, he really hadn't planned out he was going to say. Naruto had no idea whether he should tell Sakura the truth or not, in one hand they really needed help but...could they trust this Sakura. The jutsu they were struck with had obvious connections with their current predicament, but was it worth the risk of telling her. Luckily for Naruto he didn't have to decide, Sasuke was the one who started speaking first.

"Sakura, what have you noticed about today?", his voice indifferent.

"Umm, what about today?" 

"I mean, does something feel different today or did something strange happen this afternoon. I want to know."

"Uh, no, everything is pretty much how it usually is." Sakura explained, she lay her pen down on the wooden desk and placed full attention on both boys. "Have you two gotten yourself into trouble?"

"No." Sasuke replied, not giving anything away. "I need you to really think about today, Sakura, not us. Are you sure there wasn't anything that you might have missed?"

"Umm, well, I can't think of anything...wait, actually, now that I think about it, Kakashi was telling me how he sensed a strong chakra surge out in forest a few miles away from the city, but that happens from time to time."

"Hn, that sounds about right." Sasuke nodded softly.

"Are you two really okay?" Sakura pried, a frown marking her expression. She analysed the two almost as though she were examining her patients, "What's this all about?" 

"It's nothing you should worry about, Sakura." Sasuke cut short, "We have to go, Naruto.", he ordered making his way to the door, giving a brief nod to Sakura.

Naruto rushed after him, shooting a final apologetic look to Sakura. "We'll see you later, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about us, okay!" he called, before entering the hallway and closing the door. 

The moment Naruto stepped in hall the luminous strip light shone in his eyes, he squinted before catching sight of Sasuke who was almost out of the hospital. In the most appropriate jog Naruto could manage inside a hospital, he closed the gap between himself and Sasuke, which was eventually few metres outside the building. 

"Yo Sasuke, wait up." Naruto called, his voice amongst the busy street sound, as he pushed through the groups of people. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his expression gripped in intense thought. 

"Yo, what was that back there?" Naruto called once he close enough. "I think we've made Sakura worry about us."

"That wasn't Sakura." Sasuke muttered, slowing his pace to match Naruto's. "If we can't trust her, we can't trust anybody."

"Wait, you can't mean that. That was Sakura. Yeah, she maybe a little different but that wasn't an imposter." Naruto countered, his blue eyes watching his partner intently.

"It wasn't the Sakura from our reality."

Naruto cast his eye to the floor, he couldn't deny that. He knew what Sasuke was insinuating, for he was thinking along the same lines "Wait...do you think we're in some sort of parallel universe?"

"Maybe." Sasuke sighed, of course they had to be involved in the world's most messed up situation. He stopped to the side of the street, the very concept making him feel unwell.

Naruto could tell how much this was affecting Sasuke, for someone who liked to be in-control of all his surroundings this must have been the worst case scenario for Sasuke. At least they has come this far together, this would have been inconceivably hard if either one had been alone. "It was that jutsu wasn't it."

Sasuke nodded, "What Kakashi felt in the forest was actually us coming here through that jutsu."

"Should we go see him then?"

"Later. If I'm going to see anyone first, it should be the Hokage." Sasuke replied, his eyes holding a tinge of anger. 

Naruto frowned, he had grown to learn what that expression meant. Whenever Sasuke had revenge on his thoughts, his eyes became blacker and deeper. "It won't be Danzo."

"What?"

"I said, it won't be Danzo. Even if this is a parallel universe, you killed him."

"I wasn't thinking about him." Sasuke replied, lifting his eyes up.

"Yes, you were. It's a good idea though, we should find the Hokage, they might be able to help us."

"What makes you think we can trust them either?"

"We could always break into the Hokage's office and search the place, get an idea of who it is and if we _can't _find anything suspicious we'll tell them the truth."__

"What that we broke in?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes, "We tell them about the jutsu and everything we've gathered so far."

"We should probably get going then if we want to make it on time, surveillance over the office is stricter at night."

"Yeah, lets go." Naruto grinned, happy that at least now they had a vague plan to follow. Naruto just hoped the Hokage wasn't really Danzo or some bad guy, because he really didn't need Sasuke going on a violent rampage. For the first time in Naruto's life, he really hoped to find Tsunade sleeping on her desk or drinking a bottle of sake when they reached her office, but sadly he had a feeling that wouldn't be the case. 

//

As they continued their journey, Naruto began to recognise the path they were walking on. Though the distinct landmarks were in the same place, a lot had been modified, for one the buildings were drastically taller. It saddened Naruto ever so slightly, since it cut out the view of the surrounding forest. However, as more time passed he found himself complaining less about the view and more about his hunger, it was only until he caught the irresistible scent of food in the air, that he realised why.

"Ne Sasuke, can you smell that?" Naruto questioned, taking whiffs off the air almost like a scent-tracking dog.

"I can't smell anything," Sasuke frowned, rolling his eyes as he saw Naruto, "You look like an idiot, by the way."

"No serious, Sasuke. It smells like..smells like....ramen!" Naruto bounded, eyes searching the shops until it fell upon the all too familiar Ichiraku's Ramen stall. As Naruto made his way closer, he realised that perhaps it couldn't be called a stall anymore, since it looked more like full-blown restaurant. 

The building was in the same place as ever, but it had added another floor and their were windows, and tables, tables that had beautiful bowls of hot, well-seasoned ramen. Naruto almost began drooling as he saw the noodles being drawn into the air, steam rising of them, but before he could do anything about it he felt a thud against the back of the head. Sasuke has caught up by his side having hit him from behind, he looked thoroughly unimpressed. 

"Dobe, we have more pressing matters than food." Sasuke sighed. 

"But look! Look what they did to the Ichiraku's! Oh man, I bet they have a new menu." Naruto gave a fist pump, reeling in his good fortune. 

"Che', I'll never understand this obsession." 

"You don't have too." Naruto sighed dreamily, he face pressed up against the glass. 

"Naruto, we have to go." 

"Woah, wait, Sasuke. Look inside, there's a sign that say's 'this restaurant is supported by our Hokage', what does that mean?" 

"I don't care. Which ever the Hokage their talking about clearly isn't Tsunade." Sasuke gritted, cover his face with his hand.

"Well, the Hokage can't be _that_ bad if they support ramen. Maah, I want a bowl so bad." Naruto groaned, as he padded his way through the entrance.

Naruto didn't get far, the back of his collar got pulled back as Sasuke dragged him further along the street, away from the restaurant. "We don't have time, we're basically at the gates to the Hokage's building." 

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's hold, readjusting his shirt that had risen in the process. "What are you doing? This may be my only chance to try these ramen flavours." 

Sasuke gripped the front of his mesh shirt, glaring at him. "Don't make me hit you, Nar-"

"-I see, you two are on great terms this morning," A voice barked from across the street. 

Both boys turned to the voice that was clearly addressing them and were surprised to see a very familiar face. Sasuke let go of Naruto's collar, stuffing his hands in his pockets, while the blonde boy raised his eyebrows.

"Is that...Kiba?" Naruto whispered, rubbing his chest.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, a touch pissed off at being interrupted.

"He...he looks different."

Kiba certainly did look all grown up, like a man. He was leaning against the wall, watching them with an amused expression. A jacket with a fur collar covered his broad shoulders and there was light bouncing of the metal armour plate he wore underneath. Kiba's brown hair was a slight longer, and pushed back due to his ninja headband. He still had his signature red tattoos, but as he crossed the street to come closer, it appeared he also had stubble on his chin. He paused, while a carriage rode past before jogging to the spot where the two boys stood. 

A grin appeared on Kiba's face, his canines showing, and his eyes crinkled, "Yo, what's up?" 

"Uhh, nothing." Naruto replied skittishly, trying to keep his cool. Naruto had a knack for making up small talk under pressured situations, "Sasuke won't let me have ramen." 

"Some things never change, I see" Kiba laughed, ruffling his messy brown locks. "What's with the clothes, by the way, you guys role-playing again?" A devious smile on his lips. 

Naruto froze in place, this was the second time this was brought up and he still had no idea what they were talking about. "Umm, Sakura also asked the exact same thing." Naruto replied, skirting around the answer.

"It's because you so blatantly are." Kiba rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head. "Oh, which reminds me, are sure you can't hang out with the guy's tonight?"

"Umm." Naruto felt himself pale, he stole a nervous look at Sasuke.

Kiba gave a sigh at the interaction, "Sasuke, you were invited you too."

"Che'." Sasuke scoffed sarcastically, raising an eyebrow

"Ahh, always the kill joy," Kiba laughed. He turned his attention back on Naruto, slinging an arm the boys shoulders and shaking him. "Come on Naruto, were getting drunk off our heads on sake and I think, Lee's paying."

"I don't think I can tonight... but maybe another time?..."

Kiba dropped his arm, and gave an over-exaggerated sigh, "I get it, you've still got romantic plans for your anniversary then. Well, it was worth a shot."

Naruto stilled, "Umm....what anniversary?"

"Yeah, as if you don't know." Kiba howled in laughter, giving Naruto a hard slap on the shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind me, I better get going. I've got to see my girlfriend since she's looking after Akamaru."

"You've got a girlfriend?"

"Dude, did Sasuke beat you too hard or something. I've been going out with Hinata for _ages._ " 

"Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock, blue eyes widening.

"Yeah...of course..." Kiba eyed him strangely, he wasn't starting to get the impression Naruto wasn't joking about his questions. "Ever since you got into your own relationship, we started having a thing together? Remember?" 

"Wait, wait a second, I'm in a relationship?! With who?"

Kiba's gaze swung between Naruto and Sasuke suspiciously, amusement on his face. "Dude, stop fucking about with me, you need to get better pranks. Anyway I've got to pick up my takeaway." Kiba emphasised, going over to the significantly larger ichiraku ramen stall.

"Uhhh right. Well....well I'll see you round." Naruto replied back, severely disorientated by all the new factoring information.

"Cool, see you Naruto, and Sasuke don't be so hard on him..." Kiba called over his shoulder as he reached the restaurant's door,"....sexual innuendo intended." 

Naruto watched the back of Kiba's form enter the building, that whirlwind of information weighing down on him. Could it be that in this world he had his own girlfriend?....because it seemed like that was what Kiba was suggesting. It also appeared as though he had a pre-existing life here in this city too, one he knew absolutely nothing about.

"That guy is an idiot." Sasuke voiced, after a few moments of silence.

Naruto blinked out of his thoughts, "Uhh, why do you say that?"

"Do I need a reason not to like someone?" Sasuke scoffed, raising an eyebrow to Naruto.

"I guess you don't, but I dunno, I quite like him. It seems like he's a good friend of mine in this reality." Naruto commented. It was kind of a suprise for Naruto, Kiba always seemed like a funny guy back at home but there was always some kind of rivalry between them that got in the way. 

"Well, it makes sense," Sasuke sighed, readjusting the tie on his ninja band. "You have a lot in common, idiocy included."

"Meh, Sasuke's so mean...you heard what Kiba said, don't be so _hard_ on me." Naruto jestered, amusement playing in his eyes as he laughed.

Sasuke's face looked almost disgusted, "Shut up, you're creepy." The raven haired boy huffed, he was so done with everybody's shit. Sasuke continued down the road without warning. 

"Mahh Sasuke, I was kidding!" Naruto playfully cried out to his bestfriend, chasing after him. His voice carrying all along the road, "Sasukehhh." 

They were heading closer to the Hokage's, and with each step they took they were heading closer towards the truth. Little did they know, that the truth lying behind those office doors would bring another handful of problems. They're perspectives were about to change and everything they knew would soon make sense, however, we're they ready for the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though next one should be the exciting one. I should add that Sasuke and Naruto still have no idea they are in the future, they know that theyre in some alternate reality but thats all so far. 
> 
> This is a lot of fun to write, and feel free to let me know if this is something worth continuing. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Sylvana.


End file.
